Missing Moments from Michael
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: What happened during the commercial break between Blaine being slushied and Kurt telling the rest of ND what happened? We don't know. Here's my hypothesis. SPOILERS!


**Missing Moments from "Michael"**

"Holy shit!"

"_Blaine_!"

"Is he okay?"

"Let's get out of here."

"What the hell, Sebastian?"

"I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

"Finn, Sam, grab a hold of Noah!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Blaine heard very little of the commotion around him as he clutched at his eyes, screaming in pain. Everything was black and red and white and _hurt_. He could vaguely feel Kurt's worried hands grabbing at him, trying to calm him down, to help him, to _anything_, but every sense was eclipsed by _ohmygodmakeitstopamIdying?_ At some point, the excruciating sensation overwhelmed him, and he gave into the blackness.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt held his boyfriend's limp head in his lap, now in full-fledged panic mode. "Someone <em>help<em>!"

Rachel took charge of the situation. "Tina, call nine-one-one. Tell them where we are, and what we know about the situation." The Asian girl nodded and scurried off. "Finn, call Burt. Let him know that Blaine is going to the hospital, and probably Kurt with him—on second thought, call your mom instead. We don't want Burt to have another heart attack. See if she can contact Blaine's parents, too." Finn followed Tina to do as he was told. "Sam, Santana, calm Noah down. The last thing we need is a huge fight breaking out. Rory, go make sure all the Warblers are gone. Do _not_ be seen. Everyone else, let's help Blaine."

The remaining Glee club members knelt beside Blaine's limp body. It was difficult to assess the severity of Blaine's injuries, for Kurt's shaking torso bent over the younger boy, sobs wracking his frame. Artie reached a hand out to steady Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, come on, we have to make sure he's okay."

Kurt nodded, sniffling. He leaned back and let Quinn and Rachel gently brush their fingers around Blaine's eyes. His entire face was beet red and swollen. Before either could say anything, Rory came running up. "They're all gone," he panted. "Took off in their really nice cars."

Puck came striding up from the other side, Sam and Santana hot at his heels. "Good. If they'd stuck around, I'd've introduced that Smythe kid's face to my fists. I might've called Anderson an eggs Benedict—which I now realize was the wrong simile—"

"Metaphor," Rachel corrected softly.

"—but he took a shot for my boy, so that makes him one of my boys now, too," Puck finished with a protective growl. Kurt smiled gratefully at him. "Anyways, Finn and Tina called who they were supposed to. They're both at the entrance to the parking garage now, waiting to show the ambulance where to go. They should be here soon."

"Thanks, Puck," Kurt whispered. He looked back down at the unconscious boy in his arms, choking back the tears that sprang up when he saw the redness of Blaine's own eyes. Within minutes, the distinctive sound of a siren led most of the New Directions to jump up and down, beckoning the ambulance forward. Two blue-clad paramedics jumped out of the vehicle, kits in hand, and rushed over to Blaine.

"Hey, someone tell me what happened here?" asked one man, gently prying Blaine's body from Kurt's grasp.

Kurt sniffed again. "He took a slushie to the face. There had to have been something more than just ice and dye in it, though; we've all been slushied before, and nothing like this has ever happened."

The paramedic just nodded. He eased back one of Blaine's eyelids. Every New Directions singer gasped. Blaine's normally dancing hazel eye was flat and bright red. Kurt let loose the sobs he'd been reigning in. The paramedic shook his head slightly. "Okay, let's get him in the truck. We'll take him back. This doesn't look good." Together the two paramedics lifted Blaine onto a stretcher and wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. One jumped inside to ride with him, and as the other was about to slam the doors shut, Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Can I ride with you?" he asked breathlessly.

The first paramedic was about to decline Kurt's request, but he saw how pained the boy looked. "Are you family?"

Kurt hesitated, unsure if how to answer. Ultimately he decided on the truth. "I'm his boyfriend."

The paramedic nodded once. "Hop on in."

With a small but grateful smile, Kurt called over his shoulder, "Finn, I'll meet you at the hospital." Then he climbed into the ambulance and sat beside the other paramedic, his hand automatically wrapping around Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked so <em>weird<em>. He was wearing an _eye patch_, for Gaga's sake—who knew those things actually existed? Kurt snuggled closer to his boyfriend on the narrow hospital bed, unwilling to allow air between their bodies. Blaine had regained consciousness during the ten-minute trip to the hospital, but the paramedics had kept him sedated in order to reduce his pain and any further damage to his eyes. He was still fairly doped up, but mostly cognizant.

"You're an idiot," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's hospital gown.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, squeezing him with the arm he had wrapped around his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

Kurt tilted his head to lock eyes (well, _eye_) with Blaine. "That slushie was meant for me. I, a practiced slushie victim, have developed the reflexes to close my eyes before the ice hits me. You, an inexperienced novice, have no such skills, and thus—" He made a grand sweeping gesture with one arm.

Blaine chuckled. "It's not that big of a deal. I saw that Sebastian had a slushie, and my first thought was _Not again. This is not happening to him again_. So I shoved you. Sorry about that by the way."

"_Sorry_?" Blaine was startled by the shrillness of Kurt's voice. Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's face in his hands. "You." He kissed Blaine's eye patch. "Are." He kissed Blaine's left eye. "An." He kissed Blaine's nose. "Idiot." He pressed his lips against Blaine's for a long moment, and then broke away with a breathy laugh. "You're sorry for _shoving_ me? Blaine, this could be me in this bed, but you were all brave and macho and dare I say _courageous_ and saved me." He smirked. "It was kind of hot."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah...in fact..." Checking over his shoulder to make sure the door was still closed, Kurt straddled his boyfriend legs and leaned down. "I may just have to give you a proper thank-you when we get out of here." His lips were inches away from Blaine's when a knock sounded at the door. Blaine groaned as Kurt flopped back over to lay prone at his side.

Burt poked his head into the room. "How you kids doin'?"

Kurt smiled warmly at his dad. "He's alright. I'm just hoping that the replacement eye they give him isn't wooden—those things _never_ fit."

"Oh, ha ha," Blaine scoffed, rolling his one eye. "So clever. Make fun of the injured boyfriend. I see how it is."

Burt grinned at the exchange. "Well, I'll just be out here, filling out paperwork. You kids keep it PG in here, okay?"

Kurt flushed red, utterly mortified. "Dad!" Guffawing, Burt shut the door.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "Hey, relax. Better your father to find us in bed together than mine."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Hey, where are your parents? And why is my dad filling out paperwork?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, Blaine murmured, "They're out of town. They won't be back until next week. Even if your dad managed to get a hold of them, they probably wouldn't come back early." He looked away, avoiding Kurt's pitying gaze.

"Hey." Kurt guided Blaine's chin back to face him with a finger. "I know your father may not be...the best, but mine is, so we can share him, okay?"

The smile that lit up Blaine's face was heartbreakingly sweet. "Thanks, love."

"Anytime." Kurt kissed Blaine softly for a moment, then snuggled back into his chest. "So, you better prepare yourself for lots of pirate jokes, because once Finn and Puck see you, it'll be months before even their limited creativity runs out."

Blaine let his head hit the wall with a groan. It was going to be a long recovery.

* * *

><p>So, I felt like writing something about the slushie scene that will live on in infamy and...this is what came out. Kind of whatever, but...yeah. It's now 2250 and I still have shit to do, so short AN is short.

EDIT: FanFiction is an asshat, and this is the fifth time in a week that an uploaded story (not just mine) hasn't uploaded. So I apologize for the wait and thank those of you who PMed me to let me know that FANFICTION IS AN ASSHAT!

TUMBLR IS klainebowsandquirrelmort(.)tumblr(.)com.


End file.
